love of a woman
by Emily McKinnon
Summary: a little songfic i put together for a differint story.


This is a song fic to go with the story my friends and me are righting you might of herd of it Exchange student under quiddich_keeper35103 you might want to read this I think its pretty good (but then again I'm prejudice : ) 

Disclaimers: I do not own any thing so don't get mad at me pleas! 

Love Of A Woman 

My baby knows me better than I do.   
Funny how a woman has that over a man  
I can do anything with her here beside me  
Leaning on her is where I make my stand.  


"Oh where is my broom? I know I left it hear somewhere" Oliver looks in the closet then started looking in there bed room. "Oliver its over here" Carrie said holding up his broom with one hand the other on her hip, one eyebrow raised, making her pregnant, loving glow, shine on her face glow more stunning. Standing by the door. "Thanks love" he kissed her soundly. "You are coming to the game right? Oliver asked nervously. "Of coarse I'm coming u think I would miss my husbands big game. And they'll help me with the twins so don't worry" "You know I couldn't do this with out you. You know that right." "Of course you could but it's nice to know I'm loved" 

Where would we be without the love of a woman Standing behind her man even when he's wrong.  
The true pure undying love of a woman  
Makes a man a fool to think he can make it alone.  


My daddy was a wild one when he was younger.  
Everybody told my mama he'd be hard to tame  
Full of himself he said 'sir' to nobody.  
But you oughta see him come a runnin' when mama calls his name.  


"Hey Marcus you wont to go down to the pub and watch the big Quiddich mach?" "Yeah lets get going" Marcus said in a very 'manly' voce. "Hey don't you have to do something for your wife' one of the other guys put in. "I don't need my wife's permission for anything. What you need permission from your woman. I'm the boss of me no one tells me what I can and can not do, I'm my own man. I'm still the bad as from school. I tell my woman what to do and when to do it. She doesn't ask any questions. When I say jump she asks how high. I'm the one that whereas the pants in this family" he said puffing out his chest strutting around the yard. "You the man" "Oh I wish my woman was that obedient" "Man you have it made" "Marcus would you come hear and help me change the twins before we leave for Oliver's game" Kristy called from the Kitchen window. Marcus dropped the garden hose, which he was using to water the petunias, started sprinting for the house. "Coming darling," he said in a hurried voce 

Where would we be without the love of a woman  
Standing behind her man even when he's wrong.  
The true pure undying love of a woman  
Makes a man a fool to think he can make it alone.  
Oh, yeah…  


A man goes crazy trying to catch his feelings  
Too much pride or maybe the words come out wrong.  
But that's okay 'cause he's still her hero  
Steady as a rock, her love keeps rolling along.  


"Liz what are you doing, where going to be late, hurry up!" Matt yelled up the stairs annoyed at having to wait for her to finish getting ready. "Why are you yelling at me? You know I'm trying to get the girls ready to leave for the quiddich mach why are you so Mad." Asked Liz, hurt sounding in her voce. He expelled his breath out slowly, and ran his hand through his hair. "I'm sorry! I'm just so anxious to get to the game." "Oh really well your not that anxious to be wit me" Liz said putting her hands on her hips giving her 'loving' husband death glares. "No that s not what I meant." He said putting his hands up in front of him knowing he would get smacked " I just meant that this is a big thing for your best friends husband and we should get there early. No no that's not what I meant either… um oh I don't know what I meant by yelling, I just… that is… well you see… oh dear" Matt said bowing his head, and slumping his shoulders, " I know dear I know, but still, hold your temper especially around the girls." Liz scolded at first then smiled lovingly at how cute he was. " I love you. You know that right." Matt said giving her his sexy lopsided grin "Yeah I know," she said giving him the same lopsided grin. He bent over and gave his wife a kiss before picking up one of there twin girls. 

Where would we be without the love of a woman  
Standing behind her man even when he's wrong.  
The true pure undying love of a woman  
Makes a man a fool to think he can make it alone.  


The game was under full sewing and a penalty had just been called on Oliver's team. All the guys where up scramming that the ref was blind and the call was stupid. 

"Hey was that call bad or a good call" Liz asked Carrie 

"Bad for us but a good call on the refs part." Carrie said watching the action on the field 

"Hey buddy sit down already that was a good call he disserved it anyway," a wizard from behind them yelled. 

"Hey buddy mind your own busses" Matt told the guy. 

"Oh yeah and who's going to make me you" he scoffed at Matt."He now lets not start anything here, our kids are here" Marcus put in 

"Yeah wouldn't want to embarrass you in front of your wife and kids now would we" put in one of the guys with that other burly man. 

"Hey cut it out you guys, this is no time to start a fight" Kristy said giving the guys a look that said don't start anything or you'll get it later. 

" Ha ha ha ha ha you guys are so whipped" laughed the first guy 

"Yes mum anything you say mum," mocked the other 

The tree girls got up as one walked over to the guys, stood in front of them each of the bothersome guys raised there hands in unison and knock the burly men out. 

"Don't you ever disrespect ladies or their husbands like that again and in front of our children no less, how very rude of them." Liz said angry as the other two girls about the behaviour of those men. They took their seats again and continued watching the mach as if nothing had happened. Their husbands (minus Oliver because he's playing) looked at their wife's with disbelief on their faces. 

"I'd like to see them try and be married to Liz," he paused for a moment's thought. "On second thought, I'll keep her to myself." Matt said a cheeky grin on his face 

"He he mommy punch that guy, and he no wake up 'giggle' 'giggle'" one of Liz's little girls said. The girls turned a bright red because they had forgotten the kids where there. 

"God and they said we where violent" Marcus said astounded 

Makes a man a fool to think he can make it alone. 

~30~ 

¨Oh if you have read Exchange students then you might be wondering what the ~30~ at the end of the chap is. Well is something you use in righting articles for the news paper or a magazine and we (my cousin and I) learned it from our journalism class. If you where wondering. Oh and if you would pleas review: ) 


End file.
